


Enough

by leosaresuperior (orphan_account)



Series: MetaSuka hours [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gijinka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leosaresuperior
Summary: Meta Knight tries to ask Escargoon on a date.
Relationships: Escargoon/Meta Knight
Series: MetaSuka hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Enough

Meta Knight wasn't very successful when it came to expressing his feelings, especially when those feelings were romantic. 

It was especially hard since he harbored those feelings for a certain right-hand man. 

He had no idea when these feelings started developing. He barely interacted with him, it was either if he grabbed him because the king needed something from him or passing down the hallway, just for him to give a quick wave.

The knight cherished every moment he'd look his way. The knight also started to notice small details with these newfound feelings.

His lips curled up when he was displeased with something, the way he hesitated to join in on the king's laughter, the stench of coffee that would rub off his clothes, even the way he tapped his feet on the ground when he was happy…

But at the end of the day, it was just a small crush, nothing more, nothing less. 

He was satisfied with the passing wave he gave when they passed each other in the hallway. 

"C'mon Meta knight, you can't just be okay with just that?" Though he does regret telling his fellow knights about his 'little' crush. 

"Yeah, at least ask him out, don't you love him?" Sword exclaimed.

"Again, I do not love him. I've just gained a tiny interest in him, that's all." Meta Knight was grateful the castle's halls were empty at this hour. Everyone would either be hanging around outside or in the main halls. 

"Oh really…? From what I remember you barely have the guts to talk to him-" Blade nudged Sword lightly. 

"What Sword is trying to say is that maybe you should make an attempt to talk to him." Meta Knight had his back faced to his crew. He wanted to keep it that way, so they didn't see how his eyes were slowly turning into a deep shade of purple. 

Even the idea of talking to him made his heart skip a beat. 

"Anyway, his majesty wants you to head down to the garden. Somethin' about making sure those kids aren't planning anythin'." 

Meta knight eyes quickly return to a shade of yellow. 

"Mhm. Still suspicious about a 'revolution' I see." 

Ah, yes. The disaster at Kirby's one year. 

The knight made him down to the garden. He could already hear the child-like shouts through the distance. Meta Knight made his way up to the terrace, he decided his best bet was standing near the shade. 

Meta Knight didn't want to be seen just yet besides, the sun made him all sweaty, especially with all the armor he wears. He also didn't like getting sunburned. 

He let out a deep sigh before hearing familiar mumbling echo throughout the halls. 

"Who does he think he is? Making me do all his dirty work...I outta show him…"

He could make out bits and pieces but the voice made him freeze. _ "He wasn't coming over here? Right?" _

Meta Knight was looking slightly at the ground. Footsteps could be heard before stopping. 

He saw Escargoon standing there, right between the sun and the shade. The kids seemed to notice him but carried on with their day. I mean, they didn't see him as a threat to their playtime, so who cares. 

The well-dressed man didn't seem to see him. Meta knight was all the way on the other said of the terrace after all, in the shadows. 

Escargoons leg was bouncing up and down, as he mumbles cruses under his breath.  _ "The king, again I see."  _

Escargoon and the King are close, he just never understood how close exactly. They seem a bit too vicious to each other for Meta knight's taste. 

The Knight's eyes turned green as he remembers Sword's words  _ "At least ask him out,"  _ They weren't wise words but it did make Meta think a bit.

Maybe he should at least try to get to know the guy. Meta knew Escargoon was just following DeDeDe order's but he wanted to see what it was like actually getting to know him.

He slowly but discreetly (hopefully) scooted over to Escargoon. God, he looked like an idiot. 

Before he knew it, he was right next to him.  _ "Oh, Nova..."  _ Meta knight was practically sweating outside his mask at this point. He'd never been so close to him…

They've known each other for years but never directly spoken to one another.

Meta Knight looked over. Escargoon was still mumbling under his breath. He couldn't even understand what he was saying, it was getting so soft.

The Star Warrior saw him turn his head away from him a bit before seeing him arch a brow. 

He stopped mumbling.

Meta took his shaky hands and tighten his grasp around his cape. "Hello." 

"Hi." Meta knight released a breath of air he wasn't aware that he was holding in.  _ "Holy shit, he talked to me." _

There was a long pause before the knight said anything else. "How is your afternoon so far?" 

Escargoon, eyes still on whatever he was looking at, responded. 

" _ Fantastic.  _ How about you, mister mysterious?" 

Meta chuckled.  _ "Him and his sarcasm." _

"It's fine, thank you." 

  


…

  


Meta didn't mind the silence, in fact, he enjoyed it, but oh, Nova. He did not like it one bit right now… He felt awkward. 

The knight didn't even notice he was subconsciously scooting even closer to Escargoon. 

"Why, are you so close to me? Have you ever heard of personal space, dimwit." Escargoon's tone was harsh. 

"S-sorry…" 

He hesitates moving over, then he feels fingers brush over his shoulder, signaling for him to hurry up. He swore he heard a little laugh come out of the right-hand man.

The right-hand man with comebacks for days was surprisingly kind to him. Well as kind as Escargoon can be to everyone except family members. He would have shoved him if it was anyone else.

But when Dedede wasn't around. He showed mutual respect for the knight. Which was nice. 

It seemed like this conversation was spiraling towards its end. Meta's brain was saying to just leave now but his heart was saying otherwise.

Meta Knight was a reasonable person. With any normal person, he'd just leave. But Escargoon, to his heart, wasn't just  _ another _ person. He felt nice around Escargoon, secretly he sometimes wanted what he and DeDeDe had. They were so comfortable with each other. 

Meta knight wasn't the most sociable and romantic guy. He only ever talked for the important things like training Kirby to be a Star Warrior. He never had a life outside of war and violence but Dreamland was different. Seeing a little Star Warrior like Kirby so happy all the time, even in the face of danger and having fun with his friends, to see that Kirby was enough for everyone, made the knight hopeful. 

He wanted to be enough for somebody one day, maybe be enough for  _ him _ . 

So with that Meta Knight, gaining all his courage. Was going to do what he came here for. He faced Escargoon and he went for it.

"Escargoon." Meta faced Escargoon, making sure his emotions weren't getting the best of him. "Mhm." Escargoon hummed.

Okay, here it goes.

"Would you-"

"WATCH OUT!" 

A kickball comes flying towards Escargoons direction before he felt a rough shove on his side. 

He expected to fall, face down on the ground but he didn't feel anything. Well, there's one thing he felt and it was a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. 

The first thing Escargoon saw was Meta Knight above him, wait he caught him? He knew the knight had fast reflexes but he never expected him to save him. 

While Escargoons face was pure confusion. The knight's eyes were currently shifting into a multitude of colors every second, it seemed until there was no more color to be seen.

Meta's hands seem to grasp Escargoon, tighter with each breath he took or tried to. 

"You can let go of me you know...I don't want those kids getting any ideas-" 

"TEA! With me! Would you like to go- I mean or coffee, coffee's good too! Or something else- if you want! Anything's fine, actually! Everything is fine! I'd be happy anywhere if it's with you! Wait!-" 

  


The air was quiet for a moment.  _ "Fuck." _

  


The flustered knight brought the equally as flustered and confused lackey, to his feet. Meta Knight stood there hands by his side before wrapping himself in his cape once again. 

Escargoon just appeared to be trying to process what just happened. 

"I apologize, my behavior was uncalled for. I-" 

Meta Knight was expecting a yell or a shout for acting out of impulsive but he got something else. 

"Coffee, and why not. Just don't make me go to Kawasaki's joke he calls a restaurant. You hear me?" 

"Uhh, okay…" Meta knight answered but his newly found date left before he fully could. 

He was never going to get the hang of these emotions, is he?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! 
> 
> I wrote this in one day sjsjskfog


End file.
